


endless rain into a paper cup

by SafelyCapricious



Series: rogue lycanthropes [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's trip to a Biomedical Symposium gets interrupted by kidnapping, narrow escapes and a wolf.</p><p>The werewolf AU that we all knew was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	endless rain into a paper cup

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially beta'd by the wonderful [SapphireBlueJiyuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu)  
> Although any mistakes are absolutely due to me. I got inspired and forged ahead instead of waiting.

Jemma slipped on wet leaves in the slick dark forest, her leg went out from under her and she followed it down. Naturally there was a ditch for her to fall into. She froze, breathless, at the bottom for a long moment waiting to hear if anyone had heard the noise and was coming to investigate. She was already fairly far into the forest, but she did not want to risk it. 

By the time her heart had calmed down somewhat, she was sure no one was actively chasing her. Yet. She straightened from her frozen crouch put some pressure on her left leg and nearly fell back down. 

She hissed through her teeth and sat down, ignoring how the damp leaves stole the last of her warmth in favor of discovering just how much she’d damaged herself. A little poking and prodding make her sure she’d rolled her ankle, but luckily not twisted it. Still, it was going to make the rest of her escape markedly more difficult. 

The sides of the ditch were steep and wet, and it took her more than a moment to scramble to the top, pausing on hands and knees to again take stock of her surroundings. With a grimace she realized she wasn’t actually sure, anymore, which direction she’d come from in the first place. She’d likely be unable to tell parts of this wood apart in day, let alone close to midnight in the pouring rain. She bit back some strong words on the matter and looked around.

There was a tree with a bit of a hallow in the trunk about five feet from her that she limped to as soon as spotted it. She may have been stuck in the dark wet woods and soaked to the bone, but at least she wasn’t in the HYDRA base anymore. Little mercies. 

She curled up, arms wrapped around her legs to try to fight off the chill, and carefully regulating her breathing to try to stem a panic attack. She carefully forced her mind away from the fact that it would be at least two more days until the proposed rendezvous, until her team even realized she was missing. 

She thought she might be going into shock, but given the temperatures and how her wet clothes were stealing her warmth, it very well could’ve been simple cold causing her to shiver so violently.

Somehow, she managed to doze off, though she was barely aware she had, until the soft scritching sound roused her entirely, sending her heart pounding into overtime yet again. Her eyes darted around frantically, trying to listen as hard as she can to where the noise came from – did they find her already? They shouldn’t even know she was gone yet! Maybe she had made enough noise to alert someone and they’d come looking. 

She had to take a few long moments to steady her breath so she wasn’t about to hyperventilate. She closed her eyes because frantically looking around certainly wasn’t helping her calm.

When she was sure she wasn’t going to have a panic attack, she opened her eyes to see a dog. No, not a dog - that was a wolf. Her breath caught in her throat for one painful moment before she forced it out in a huff. It was better that it was a wolf, right? If it was a dog it would probably be one of theirs. She chewed on her lower lip and watched the wolf from under her eyelashes, trying not to meet its eyes and, inadvertently, challenge it. 

She didn’t remember much about wolves and she mentally cursed herself for not paying closer attention to when Ashley, her first university roommate, would blather on about the majestic creatures.

The wolf sat down, still watching her, as she racked her brain. She was fairly sure that wolves didn’t like people, normally. Humans were the bigger predators, in most cases. Though in this case, she was not going to be much of a threat to him, or anyone, really. If he was rabid he’d be showing symptoms, of that she was sure, given that hydrophobia was such a large hallmark of the virus. Maybe he’d been domesticated and let free? 

Or maybe (and just the thought made her heart drop) he did belong to one of the HYDRA agents and they were already on their way. He wasn’t wearing any tags or things that she could see, but that didn’t mean much.

She licked her lips, glad for the rainwater there at least, and hesitantly reached out her left hand. He was well out of her arm’s length, but she was sure that was how you introduced yourself to dogs, and dogs were the descendants of wolves so it was the only plan of action she had to go with. “Hi wolfie.” 

She tried to go for a friendly, soothing tone, but since she hadn’t spoken in over six hours it came out breathy and rasped more than anything. “Do you want to be my friend? My name is Jemma.” Her hand trembled, slightly, but she didn’t move it, still not directly staring at the wolf.

After what felt like ages, her arm aching from being held in one position for so long, his wet nose made contact with her palm, sniffing, and then he butted against her hand, and after a moment hesitation, where he nudged her again, she started to pet him softly. 

Swallowing back a sob, because even though this didn’t mean the wolf wasn’t HYDRA, it was nice to pretend – even for a moment – that there was someone on her side. 

She continued to rub his head and started to talk softly, more to reassure herself than him. “You’re a handsome boy, aren’t you? I’m afraid I don’t have anything to feed you, I don’t have anything to feed myself either, but if I get out of here I’ll give you steaks and – I’m not actually sure what wouldn’t hurt you, but I guess raw meat is what you’re eating on your own, huh? So we’ll stick with that. I’ll give you a whole cow!”

The wolf shifted closer to her until he was all but draped over her, and growled slightly in protest when she stopped petting him. It was warm, so much warmer now that he was acting as a blanket. For a moment her body shuddered – a combination of relief and her body adjusting to the drastic shift in temperature – yet still she continued to pet him. 

“I really hope you’re not a HYDRA wolf.” He growled slightly, and she wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not, so after only a moment’s hesitation she continued. “I wouldn’t hold it against you, if you were though. It’s not like you’d have a choice. But I really hope you aren’t.” 

At some point, she must have dozed again, because she awoke to him growling – not softly like he had been when she would stop petting – but loud and threatening. 

Her head jerked up from up from where it had been resting on his fur, her body seized up in fear. There were three torches bobbing through the woods and getting closer. She had no hope that it was going to be a nice farmer or someone from her team.

The beam of one of the lights came up and flooded her vision with blinding light. She blinked rapidly and tried to hold a hand up against the light so she could see. She could just barely make out three darker shapes past the glare, and the realization that she couldn’t fight of all three of them on her own terrifying. She wasn’t going to have such an easy time escaping, not the second time.

One laughed, “Looks like the bitch didn’t get very far.”

In a flash, her wolf was gone. It had leapt into the darkness and she had only a moment to be upset that even that comfort was now denied her, before she heard a bellow of pain and rage. 

The light falls away from her eyes and she was left blinking at the spots. She could see that one of the torches had fallen, spinning slightly on the ground, and the other two were darting around frantically, still being held. 

Another torch went tumbling to the ground, this one cracking and going dark as it landed. There was a struggle in the darkness that continued for an endless moment, but she could do little but anxiously listen in fear as another bellow, then a curse, followed by a gunshot and a whimper sounded. 

She gasped, and the last torch swung around to blind her again. Even though the light flooded her vision, she could still make out the gun that was aimed at her with a shaking hand, “What did you do, you bitch? How did you get a –“ His words end in a gurgle, and this time she could see the dark shape of her wolf as he went for the man’s neck through the beam of the light from the torch on the ground.

The only noise, for a long moment, was the dying rattle of one of the men – the other two were either unconscious or already dead, and though she knew she should make sure they were all dead she was not sure she had that in her. 

Then she remembered the whimper, and she let out a whimper of her own, “Wolfie, are you - are you there? Did they hurt you?” She started to slowly make her way forward, aiming for one of the torches. Her ankle made her progress slow, but she managed to grab the one closest before limping to the only other one that was still on, turning it off before using the light of hers to locate the gun the last man had dropped. She very carefully didn’t look at him, or get too close, as she tucked the gun into her pants, she didn’t really have any other option that didn’t involve stripping dead men. 

She moved the torch around again and finally saw the inky spot of darkness that was her wolf, sitting still just past the bodies. She wanted to rush to him but between her ankle and worry about startling him, she limped over slowly, torch aimed carefully at the ground and hand held out towards him.

He didn’t move, just watched, and when she stopped within arms reach he was still for a moment, before nudging her hand softly with his nose. She dropped down to his level and pet him, taking comfort in the action.

It was still raining, so she had to use the flashlight and careful pets to check if he was injured, since his dark fur wouldn’t show blood. She tried to keep up a soothing mantra to him while she did her quick examination, but her voice was cracking slightly with worry.

Eventually, her hands found a spot that was darker red than the others, and though he tensed slightly when she rubbed at it, he didn’t snap at her. Holding the torch in her mouth, she managed to part the hair enough to see that he’d just been grazed; the bleeding seemed to have stopped already. She let out a breath, carefully checked him over again, and then let her head drop to rest against him in relief.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he rested his head on her shoulder as she breathed out all of her emotions for just a moment. After that she pulled herself away, wiped at her eyes, and pulled herself together. “We can’t stay here. I don’t suppose you know which way the HYDRA base isn’t?” She was pretty sure she knew which way the men came from, but they could’ve circled around.

He looked up at her, nosed at the torch. She eyed him for a moment and then, and then, deciding he must not like the light, turned it off. He gently closed his mouth around her sleeve and started gently pulling. She didn’t need much prompting, and once her eyes adjusted a little more again, followed him through the woods. He walked slowly enough that she could keep up, even with her limp. He even paused, now and again, to let her rest the ankle before nudging her forward again.

False dawn filled the sky with watery light when they finally walked into a clearing with a small cabin in it. She tensed up and stopped, afraid, but her wolf just prodded her forward. There wasn’t a car or vehicle anywhere she could see, barely even a road.

Just when she started to hope that maybe the cabin wasn’t in use, she saw that there was a huge dog flap set into the front door and it all made sense. This must belong to whoever domesticated the wolf. In fact, he or she was probably out looking for him right now. 

Jemma hoped, fiercely, for a moment that whoever it was wasn’t HYDRA, because she didn’t want to cause her wolf any undue pain. But whatever the case, whoever it was, they weren’t in right now, and maybe they had a landline or computer or something.

The door was unlocked, but when she called out a greeting, just to be on the safe side, no one answered. So after a very short moment of hesitation, she crossed the threshold, wolf trotting beside her, before carefully shutting the door. 

She was filthy, muddy and grimy and, now that she had bright artificial light to see by, covered in blood that was mostly not hers. She didn’t want to invade this person’s space and cover it with filth. The wolf had already wandered further in, leaving his own trail of grime, but she supposed the owner must be used to that.

The first thing she did was remove her button up and put it in the sink. Her camisole wasn’t doing much better, but since she didn’t know where the owner went or when he or she would come back, she didn’t want to risk it. 

She used the harsh soap by the kitchen sink to wash her arms up to her elbows, and very quickly her face, before trying to rinse out the worst of the button up. She draped that over the faucet, hoping it would dry slightly before she had to leave. And now that her hands, at least, were clean, she started to search for a phone.

The wolf, at one point, seemed to try to nudge her towards the bathroom, but since she had peed in the woods before they’d found the house she resisted. It did remind her to hydrate though, since she hadn’t had more than rainwater from her lips for going on half a day now. She didn’t see any dog dishes, but she filled a bowl with water for the wolf, and a glass for herself. She carried the clear glass of water with her, from room to room, slowly hydrating as she continued to search.

In the bedroom she found a cell phone, charging on the bedside table. And she sat down on the floor and had to take several deep breaths to deal with how strong the relief she felt was. Of course, that faded a moment later when she realized the phone was password protected.

She stared at the phone in her hand, and wished, fiercely and not for the first time, that Skye or Fitz or anyone was there with her. She couldn’t risk calling the emergency number, she didn’t know where HYDRA agents are placed – and even if she did, SHIELD wasn’t exactly popular and she’d have to come up with a story and she was still terrible at lying.

She put her face in her hands and cried. She knew she’d figure something out, she had to, but for right now this was what she was doing.

The sound of soft feet padding over the floor mean that her wolf was coming, and she was fiercely glad that at least she still had him. But instead of a wet nudge of a nose, she got a deep voice that asked, “Miss, are you okay?”

She scrambled to her feet – knocking over her glass of water in the process and dropping the phone in her haste. The man was large – tall, broad and dark– and extremely handsome. He was also, inexplicably, in jeans and a shirt but no shoes and no jacket – and there wasn’t any sign that he’d been out in the rain at all. He took a step back when she scrambled, which was the only thing that kept her from going for the gun that was still at the small of her back immediately.

They stared at each other, for a few long moments and she tried to come up with some lie, any lie, that might explain how she got there but keep him from wanting to ask questions. She came up blank, and cursed herself again for not taking Agent Triplett up on the offer to teach her to come up with covers.

Finally she couldn’t help herself any longer, “Are you – You’re the owner of the wolf? I mean, owner is maybe the wrong word, but he’s, he’s yours?”

The man inclined his head slightly, hands still held at his sides, palms out and facing her.  
She took another step back and bumped into the bedside table, “Where is he? Wolfie!”

The man winced, brows wrinkling over oddly familiar brown eyes, and that combination was enough for her to pull her gun and point it at him. Had she seen him at the base when she’d been dragged in? Had he done something to her wolf?

He held up his hands by his head, but didn’t move otherwise, “Hey, no, it’s okay. I can explain.”

Despite the fact that she could feel her whole body trembling, just slightly, her gun remained steady and pointed square at his chest. (She had a hysterical thought that it was because the shaking of her body was in counter wave to that of her hands and they’d managed to cancel out.) Her voice, when it came out, was sharp and didn’t betray any of her nerves either, which she was inordinately proud of, “Explain. Where’s the wolf?”

He winced again, but kept his hands up, “Um. I’m the wolf?”

She was aware that her mouth has dropped open in disbelief, but was unable to stop it. She did manage to keep her gun from moving at all, and she knew she had May to thank for that training. Her eyes narrowed, once she’d managed to close her mouth and she jerked her chin at him and snapped, “Pull the other one.”

He shrugged, hands still in the air, “Jemma, I swear, I am. I’m…Wolfie.” His voice took on an odd tone at the end, almost sheepish, but it wasn’t helping her nerves any.

Her hands were now shaking enough to move the gun, “How did you know my name?” She wished, for an instant, it was the type of gun where cocking it would actually mean something, but even though she could do it, it would just unsteady her two handed grip and that wasn’t an option, so instead she waved it, just slightly, though her target of his chest never changed, “I am not fucking about, how do you know my name, who are you, where did you come from, where did my wolf go?”

She was steeling herself to actually shoot him – she managed to kill two of the guards when she had escaped, but that had been with a shard of glass in their femoral arteries, and shooting someone was different, somehow – when he held out one of his hands, towards her, and she watched in disbelief as it turned into a paw.

This time her gun did dip down as she gaped at him. She watched, in the same state of shock, as his paw turned back into a hand, as he started to speak, “I’m Grant Ward. This is my house. I am the wolf. And you told me your name in the woods.”

A long moment passed, without her speaking, gun lowered slightly between them, before he stepped forward, took the gun from her, placed it on the table beside her, and then enfolded her in his arms. “Shhh. It’s okay. You’re safe, I swear.”

That was when she realized she was having a panic attack, breath catching in her throat and eyes burning. He held her to his chest, gently, and breathed very deliberately, giving her a rhythm to match. Her vision went slightly black at the edges, and when the tunnel had passed she found they’d made their way to the ground and he was still holding her.

This was only her third panic attack ever, and she was decidedly not a fan, especially with how shaky she felt, even once it was done. She slowly forced her hand to release from where it had been clutching his arm, and that seems to signal him. He let her go and leaned back, eyes intent on her face. “Better?”

She let out a slow breath and nodded. “Better.” Before scooting away, and watching him warily. 

She knew what she saw, she may be running on fumes, but his hand turned into a paw. The Jemma from a few months ago would’ve trusted him, the Jemma from a few months ago probably wouldn’t have been able to kill men to escape captivity though, or been willing to shoot a man standing in his own house. She took a moment to order her thoughts, before feeling around for the phone and holding it out to him. “Can you unlock it, please? I need to tell my te—my friends where I am. They’ll come get me.”

He nodded, taking it from her hand and punching in a passcode too fast for her to copy, before handing it back. “Take your time, your team must be worried. I’m going to get you something to eat.”

He was up and out the door in a smooth motion, fast enough that her confusion died in her throat. She was panicked, again, for a minute. And then she reminded herself how many things she’d told the wolf, she very well may have mentioned her team, hadn’t she? Probably. Okay, it was okay. She dialed Fitz’s number from memory, and when it went straight to voicemail only took a moment to tell him she was in trouble before immediately trying Skye’s.

Skye answered on the second ring, voice dark, “Phill’s Mortuary, you stab ‘em, we slab ‘em, how can we help you?”

Jemma choked on a slightly manic laugh. “Skye!”

The other woman’s voice was suddenly cheerful. “Jemma! How are you? How’s the whatsit conference, any hot scientists? Steamy love affairs? Tell me you’re calling me awkwardly from a bathroom after a one-night stand!”

Heart already feeling lighter, Jemma took a breath. “I’m afraid I never made it to the conference, I got taken by some HYDRA goons at the café I stopped at after leaving you.”

Skye’s sharp intake of breath was audible, and then followed by noise that indicated the girl was moving around, probably going to find someone else in the team or to get her computer. “Are you okay? Where are you? Was Gregson involved?”

Jemma shook her head. “I’m fine, I got away, I’m in a cabin away from the base right now, but I don’t actually know where I am. And I didn’t see him but I don’t know if he was somehow involved.”

Skye clicked her tongue, “Okay, I can trace the phone. You’re safe where you are? It’ll take us – May! How long will it take us to get to Montana? We gotta go right now, Jemma’s in trouble! – six hours to get to you.”

Jemma let out a breath, and eyed the door, “I think so, yes. There’s a…man here who’s helping me. I’ll do my best to keep the phone on me though, will that help, can you track that?”

Skye talked her through making the phone link to hers, and then after a moment more hung up. She checked the time, seven seventeen in the morning and nodded to herself. She’d be rescued before two; she could manage that.

She took a few more moments to herself, just holding the phone and breathing, before getting to her feet and cautiously making her way out of the room. 

Grant was frowning at the stove, poking something in a pan with a spatula, and she had to fight the urge to giggle. She was fairly sure she didn’t make any noise though, but he still looked up once she’d entered the room through the arch and asked, “Your team on their way?”

She nodded, tucking some hair behind her ear and was suddenly reminded, again, of how filthy she was. “Yeah. It’ll be a few hours yet though, is that okay?”

He watched her for a long moment before nodding and turning back to what he was doing. “Yes, of course. Would you like to take a shower in the meantime? I don’t have anything to wash your clothes, I take mine into town, but I do have shirts you could wear, at least. And sweatpants if you want to let your pants air dry a little.”

She nodded, relieved, and within moments was in a locked bathroom with a pile of clean clothes and towels. She took what was, possibly, the longest shower of her life. And since the pants were still soaking anyways, washed them and hung them over the curtain rod before padding out, barefooted in ridiculously large sweatpants and a shirt that almost hit her knees. She felt warm and dry and safe. And even though there was still a voice in her head warning her that she didn’t even know him and she couldn’t be sure of him, he was her wolf.

The table had food on it, and plates, when she emerged again, and he barely arched an eyebrow at her swimming in his clothes before gesturing to a seat and going back to his own eating. 

The food was delicious, eggs, sausage, bacon and toast. There wasn’t any tea or coffee however, and she found herself nodding off over her second helping. It must have been obvious because before too long he was scooping her up and depositing her on his bed. She managed a murmur of argument, before he’d tucked his phone back into her hand, and smoothed the blankets over her.

She woke up hours later. The lock screen on the mobile told her that it was almost one. She stretched before sitting up, and the first thing she noticed was Grant sitting on a chair in the corner, reading. Well, watching her now, but she assumed that was because she moved and not because he was doing it the whole time. (She hoped he wasn’t, that would be creepy.) Her voice was rough when she spoke, “Sorry for taking your bed.”

He shrugged and put an actual bookmark into his novel, instead of using his finger. “I think you needed it more than me. You feel better?”

She nodded and smiled, not terribly surprised at how much real sleep had helped. “Much. Thank you.”

His lips curved into a tiny smile and he inclined his head. “Your clothes are still a little damp, but nearly dry, I can go check on them. Do you want to call your team again?”

She nodded, and he unlocked the phone for her again before leaving. This time the conversation was short, May answered, made sure she was still okay and told her they were fifteen minutes out before hanging up. 

Grant returned with her clothes, and then vanished again leaving her time to put them on. The shirt was pretty much a lost cause, and since it was not hardier than the one he gave her, she hesitated then kept his shirt on, though she did change out of the sweats for actual pants, in as rough shape as they were they were still proper trousers and not ridiculously large on her. 

When she headed back into the main room she found Grant putting together sandwiches. He offered her one, which she ate, happily. 

This time she had the energy for small talk, and though he didn’t say much, he was dryly sarcastic and interesting. Mostly he just watched her, as she babbled theories about his ability to turn into a wolf, with serious dark eyes. She did, however, find out that he had two brothers, one of whom he didn’t talk to. And that he was not in touch with his parents either, though apparently all of them were likewise wolf-afflicted.

The sharp rap on the door pulled her attention away from him, and a quick check on the phone told her it had been the promised fifteen minutes. 

He tensed, suddenly, and looked much more threatening then he ever had, even as the wolf. He motioned for her to stay in her seat before carefully making his way to the door. He called out, “Who is it?” She realized he had the gun she’d stolen from the HYDRA agent, and he was holding it properly as he angled himself slightly away from the door.

The response was muffled through the door but Jemma recognized the voice as Skye’s immediately, and was up and throwing open the door before Grant had a chance to stop her, although he immediately stepped closer. The other woman caught her, grinning and relieved, and hugged her tight for a moment.

Jemma let go and realized that Skye, too, had tensed, staring over Jemma’s shoulder at the looming figure of Grant. May and Agent Triplett were also there, and though Jemma was itching to give them both hugs, their attention was also captured by the man behind her and she resisted. A look over her shoulder told her Grant hadn’t put the gun away, and she frowned at him for a moment before moving to stand next to him and make introductions.

He relaxed, slightly, when she put her hand on his arm. Skye and Agent Triplett, on the other hand, tensed further, though, strangely enough, May too, relaxed. “Guys, this is Grant Ward, he saved me. Grant, these are my friends, Skye, May and Triplett.”

He just had time to incline his head slightly before May was speaking. “Agent Ward, I assumed you were dead.”

Agent what?

Jemma turned to stare in confusion at the man she’d still occasionally been thinking of as her wolf, and blinked, “You’re an agent?”

He stopped regarding her team and instead turned his focus on her, his voice was apologetic when he said, “Retired. When HYDRA revealed itself and SHIELD fell, well, I didn’t particularly want to find myself trying to explain my condition to the military that was rounding up agents.”

Her brow furrowed and she shifted her weight. “But you live so close to a HYDRA base.”

A smile danced around his lips and he shrugged. “I was here first. And I do, sometimes, manage to make their lives more difficult.”

She needed a moment to think this over, that he was an agent and never told her. She turned away from him, missing how his face fell as soon as she did, and turned to look at her team. May was scanning the surroundings before turning back to them and saying. “We need to go. Agent Ward, will you be joining us?”

Agent Triplett started to say something, but a nudge from Skye shut him up. Jemma couldn’t help but glance back at Grant, still unsure how she felt. She found that his gaze was still fixed on her, and his eyes didn’t leave her face as he answered, carefully, “If you’ll have me.”

May scoffed. “You’ve always been an asset before, of course we will.” Her gaze was still on the perimeter. She didn’t wait before speaking again and starting to walk. “We have to go, now though. Lets move out.”

Jemma reached out to grab Grant’s hand, without thinking about it, as she turned to go as well. He squeezed back then let go. 

Something squeezed in her chest at the thought of leaving him but it was his choice. And she hardly knew him. She was probably just overly emotional from her kidnapping. She tried not to let herself dwell on it as she followed Skye. But then he was back at her shoulder, dark duffle bag thrown over his own, and following her.

Skye eyed this with amusement as they walked, then leaned over to whisper to Jemma, “Hot damn girl, I didn’t think there was any possible upside to getting captured, well done.”

Jemma could feel her face heat up, as she shoved at Skye before speeding up her walk to with Agent Triplett.

She could feel Grant’s eyes on her back the whole time as they walked back to the Bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I already have more in this verse, it just desperately needs to be edited. (I also should've edited this more, so feel free to let me know if you spot anything amiss.) 
> 
> My writing tumblr can be found [here](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi and give me a prompt.


End file.
